


perhatian

by ergotlinski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergotlinski/pseuds/ergotlinski
Summary: ;─yang kubutuhkan hanyalah perhatianmu yang susah didapat
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	perhatian

**Author's Note:**

> ©Masashi Kishimoto  
> ©ergotlinski

Kamar gelap ditemani gerimis, tubuhku meleleh nyaman dalam pelukan selimut juga belaian bantal. Lima belas menit sebelum tengah malam terpampang di pojok kanan atas layar gawai, menghardikku untuk segera tidur. 

_ Type a status _ pada layar, sudah kupandang selama beberapa menit belakangan. Cahaya layar makin membuat mataku meradang perih, begitu juga dengan tubuhku yang minta diistirahatkan. Tapi aku menolak tidur sebelum mem _ posting _ status. 

_ Selamat malam, tidur nyenyak _ atau sejenisnya bisa saja jadi solusi masalahku yang dramatis ini. Namun, aku tidak mengharapkan sekadar  _ dilihat oleh sekian orang _ . 

Aku berharap lebih.

Bagiku, definisi tidur berkualitas adalah saat statusku cukup menarik untuk kau  _ lihat _ . Atau di keesokan hari dimana aku terbangun oleh pesan singkat darimu. Tak butuh paragraf panjang darimu, cukup pujian singkat semacam  _ keren _ atau bahkan ledekan, mampu membuatku yakin hari itu patut kulewati penuh semangat. 

Karena, yang kubutuhkan hanya perhatian. 

Perhatianmu yang susah didapat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kepalaku tidak bisa menemukan topik. Aku butuh sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, hobi atau sesuatu yang kau suka. Kemarin malam, foto bayi burung elang yang kudapat dari internet hanya cukup membuatmu  _ melihat _ statusku, tapi tidak cukup menarik perhatianmu untuk berkomentar. Yangmana, lumayan aneh, pikirku. Obsesimu akan elang sama besarnya dengan obsesiku padamu. Aku selalu mengira paling tidak kau akan berkomentar sesuatu.

Segini nekatnya aku? Mungkin. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu.

Mengobrol denganmu adalah barang langka, mengingat kau jarang memperhatikan orang lain. Tapi, sekalinya aku dapat kesempatan, kau selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum, meski itu ledekan kasar; aku suka.

Demi inspirasi, kembali kulirik status terakhirmu; resep nasi kepal.

Aku menghela nafas putus asa. Separah apa obsesiku padamu, tidak bisa membuatku tertarik dengan resep masakan kesukaanmu. Sama sekali tidak ingin tahu menahu. Memasak bukan keahlianku.

Padahal, logikanya, jika saja aku tahu cara memasak atau paling tidak suka nasi kepal, mungkin aku bisa menarik perhatianmu dengan dalih memiliki ketertarikan yang sama. Tapi, apa boleh buat, aku sudah tidak ada niat.

Lima menit sebelum tengah malam, mataku meraung minta dipejamkan. 

Aku menyerah. Pengetahuanku akan apa yang kau suka sangat terbatas karena komunikasi yang jarang. Menebakpun tidak ada gunanya. 

Akhirnya kukunci layar gawai selagi mengurut kelopak mata demi mengurangi rasa perih. Di luar masih gerimis, hawa dingin berhasil menyelinap masuk ke kamar lewat cela-cela tak tertangkap mata telanjang.  Nafas panjang kembali kuhembuskan, berusaha menenangkan pikiran yang mengira aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengobrol denganmu untuk saat ini, bahkan lewat obrolan digital.

Memandang langit-langit kamar gelap aku bertanya dalam hati, apa kau juga seresah ini memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu? Rela terjaga hingga larut demi mencari perhatian yang bahkan kemungkinan untuk didapat nyaris tidak ada? Menggantungkan nasib pada keberuntungan? Kenapa aku sebegitunya padamu?

Ah, cinta. 

Dadaku mendadak sesak.

Kulirik gawaiku yang padam di tepi tempat tidur. Tengah malam menyambutku ketika kunyalakan kembali layarnya. Niatku hanya ingin memeriksa pesan sebelum memutuskan tidur. Tapi, sengatan kegembiraan tiba-tiba menyerang begitu mata menangkap profilmu dalam jaringan. Berapi-api ingin aku mengirim pesan sekadar menyapa. Jari gesit mengetik namamu, kepala menyiapkan ide untuk dibahas bila kau membalas. Tinggal satu sentuhan; kirim pesan.

Aku berhenti.

Seperti _deja vu_ , aku merasa pernah mengalami ini semua; melihat profilmu, mengirim pesan dengan niat menyapa dan memulai obrolan yang sudah lama tidak kita lakukan, yang kemudian hanya kau baca tanpa ada tanggapan.

Membiarkanku menunggu.

Seperti keledai. 

Membuat dadaku sesak.

Apa aku ingin mengulanginya?

Tengah malam lewat lima menit, kuhapus pesan singkat yang hampir kukirim padamu.

Profilmu masih dalam jaringan; seakan mengejekku. Aku menggeleng, mematikan gawai.

Kutenggelamkan tubuhku makin nyaman dalam rengkuhan selimut. Memeluk bantal sekuat-kuatnya, kucoba meredam sesak yang benar-benar membuat dadaku sakit. 

_Dasar Sasuke_ _bodoh!_ rutukku dalam hati.

Gerimis menyanyikan nina bobo, seakan menenangkan resahku.

 _Sasuke bodoh_!

Wajahku terlalu dalam terkubur dalam bantal, hingga air mata seketika terserap kain tanpa kurasa berlinang.

_Bodoh!_

-


End file.
